1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device as well as a ventilator and, more particularly, to an illumination device or a ventilator able to provide illuminance when power failure occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a bathroom or a restroom, in addition to the light-emitting device for illumination, a ventilator for enhanced ventilation is also commonly used, to expel humidity or smells in the air from the room. Therefore, it is the trend developing a combination of a ventilator and a light-emitting device for the above described purpose. A conventional equipment resulting from this idea is disclosed by Taiwanese Design Patent No. 192325, with the title of “Ventilator with Illuminative function.”
Conventionally, the electrical power for a ventilator with illuminative function is directly from the electric power grid, and a user may turn on or turn off the illumination and ventilation function by switching a switch serially connected between the ventilator and the electric power grid. However, when a user tends to leave the dark bathroom or restroom urgently due to a sudden power failure in the electric power grid, the user may easily slip down or stumble over something and get hurt, which is especially dangerous to elders.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a novel ventilator with illuminative function, which is improved for practical use during power outage.